Kakashis thoughts
by KowaretaHikari
Summary: What Kakashi is thinking when he meets Team 7. From Kakashis POV. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

------------------------------------

Today was the day I met my team, oh joy. I had Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke assigned to my team. I was meeting them today, so we could all get acquainted.

I walked over and sat down in front of them.

"Hello there…" I said "Id like you all to introduce yourselves, names, hobbies, dreams, likes, and dislikes. Well start with you, Naruto." As soon as I finished I tuned them out. I wonder if they would notice if I listened to my Ipod instead of them. (Hey they have TVs why not Ipods?)

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!"

Crap…. I missed it, believe what? Did he say something important? Eh probably not…

"My hobbies are eating Ramen and training. My likes are eating Ramen at Ichirakus Ramen Stand. My dislikes are people who don't respect me. And my dream is to be Hokage! Believe it!"

Wow… he leads a full life… and why is he yelling? Is that really necessary?

"Alright next you, Sakura"

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My hobbies are…. My dream is… I like… I dislike Naruto!"

Did she even answer more then two freaking questions? Oh I get it she meant Sasuke… Great a fan girl.

"Okay. Sasuke."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I haven't got many hobbies or likes. I have many dislikes, and my dream is to kill a certain person…"

Christ hes all rainbows and sunshine isn't he? Great hes probably going to require a lot of attention…

"Alright.. My turn… My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have many hobbies. I likes lots of things and have many dislikes. And my dreams… I don't really feel like telling you that…"

"That's not a real answer!"

Note to self: Hit Sakura in the face, at first opportunity.

"Fine, meet me tomorrow morning at Training ground 7, and don't any breakfast or you'll throw up…"

Though it'd probably be funny if they did…

Hmm… So I'm stuck with a useless fan girl, an angsty emo kid who needs psychiatric attention, and a loud-mouthed kid with ADHD… Could always be worse I suppose. At least these kids should keep things interesting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END**

**Not really that funny, I know. :( I don't really remember the dialog exactly so this is what I recall… In dub.**

**R&R Anyway though please ::Waves:: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own.

---------------------------------

Today I was supposed to meet Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto at the training grounds. So I grabbed my Icha Icha and the bells and headed out. Unfortunately I forgot to set my clock and was two hours late…

"Kakashi-sensei! Why are so you late?" Naruto yelled.

Because you touch yourself at night…

"I got lost on the road of life…"

"LIAR!" Both Naruto and Sakura yelled.

Oh screw both of you!

"Well lets get started shall we…"

So I explained the rules and we began.

Great… just great… geniuses really. Sasukes in a tree with the entire lower half of his body showing, Sakuras laying on the dirt under a bush in near plain sight, and Naruto is standing there being an idiot… I'm sooo glad I got them as a team.

We fought over the bells for a little while, Naruto fell for the simplest trap ever invented. Sakura fell for a illusion jutsu that made no sense. And Sasuke is buried up to his neck in dirt… Where he belongs…. They pretty much failed already. Naruto even tried to steal the lunches. I tied Naruto to the center log and handed Sasuke and Sakura their lunch.

"I'm going to give you one more chance to get the bells. Neither of you feed Naruto, or else you fail automatically. Now I am going to head over there to eat my lunch" And with that I walked into the woods.

Seriously you'd think they would've questioned why I had decided to walk off into the woods to eat.

I sat for a minute, reading Icha Icha while my lunch lay forgotten on the ground. I looked over and saw Sakura feeding Naruto some of her food.

Okay now… What the hell did I just tell them?

So I charged at them, in the most frightening way possible. I think I even scared Sasuke a little.

"What did I tell you? Why are you feeding Naruto?" I yelled.

"Because were a t-team… and If one of us is weak were all weakened." Sakura said.

Holy crap the bunch of idiots figured it out…

"You're telling me you specifically broke the rules because you're a team?!" I was still yelling.

Hey why not scare them a little more first.

"Yes" They all agreed.

"You pass." I said smiling.

I bet I just creeped them out.

"Now go home, you're training starts tomorrow."

And with that Sakura, Sasuke, and I left. I know we left Naruto tied to the log. But forget him he cheated. Plus he was rude.

-----------------------------------

Okay I know it wasn't very good, and I cut out the action scenes. But I suck at writing action plus I haven't seen this episode in forever. R&R anyway! K? Thanks::hugs::


End file.
